vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamamo (Monster Girl Quest!)
|-|Base= |-|Tamamo no Mae= |-|Monster Timeline= Summary Tamamo, originally known as Tamamo no Mae, is one of the Four Heavenly Knights serving Alipheese Fateburn XVIth. Unlike other knights, Tamamo was actually close to Alice, as she acted as her mentor, especially after Alice XV's death. In fact, she reportedly served as the mentor for several generations of monster lords in a row. Also unlike other knights, Tamamo is relatively at peace with humanity, living in Yamatai as one of its many "gods" there, and is the only one to not oppose Luka directly until his arrival at the Monster Lord's Castle, where she fought him to train his ability to use Gnome. Her true identity is that of Tamamo no Mae, one of the Six Ancestors from which every monster is a descendant of. More precisely, Tamamo is the ancestor of every single beast-type monsters, with Kitsunes as the main representative. She was sealed alongside her sisters and Alice I herself back in the Great Monster War. However, she managed to get through the seal partially by creating a weaker version of herself to escape the seal and make sure that Ilias kept to her promise of not destroying all monsters. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Tamamo | Tamamo no Mae Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: At least hundreds of thousands of years old Classification: Kitsune | Six Ancestor Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Teleportation, Telepathy, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt ghosts through her magic), Enhanced Senses (Can read discs by licking them), Body Control, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Duplication (Can create temporary clones), Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (She can charm other beings and turn them obsessive towards her. She applied this ability to her aura, causing an entire continent to be charmed, with the effect being stronger the closer people are to her. She can also charm angels, as well as inflict confusion with certain of her attacks), Berserk Mode, Statistics Amplification (Can increase various statistics of her allies, as well as increase her own durability and critical hit rate), Statistics Reduction (Can make enemies weak to earth-based attacks), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies), Power Nullification (Can seal away the enemy's magical skills), Petrification (Can turn her enemies to stone), Fear Manipulation (Can stun foes in fear, as well as inflict fear into beast-based monsters), Death Manipulation (Can cast instant death into enemies), Healing (Can heal herself up completely once per battle), Light Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Resists the ascension effect), Poison Manipulation (Resists the poison status effect), Sleep Manipulation (Resists the sleep status effect), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Resists the confusion and trance status effect. Should be comparable to those able to resist her aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect), Earth Manipulation (Immune to earth attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digest status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Alma Elma) | Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than before. Reduced Tsukuyomi to ashes. Helped in Dark Goddess Ilias' defeat) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Alice and Luka) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Ilias) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Ilias) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes) Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: At least Gifted (Considered to have "high" intelligence. She has several hundred years of experience and is the one behind the education of all Monster Lords after Black Alice) Standard Tactics: Her Ancestor self uses mostly mind manipulation and charms, while her weaker self focuses more on physical attacks Weaknesses: Her power depends on the phase of the moon Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Kitsune Skills' *'Two Moon:' A physical tail attack that strikes twice. *'Fire:' A magic skill that summons fire. *'Thunder:' A magic skill that summons thunder. *'Piling Fan:' A fan skill that hits twice. *'Earth:' A magical skill that summons Earth. *'Clone:' The user creates a temporary clone of themselves. *'Magic Charge:' The user concentrates their magic, increasing their magical strength for their next attack. *'Kitsune's Spinning Wheel:' A ninjutsu skill that hits all enemies. *'Kitsune Wedding Talisman:' A talisman that deals earth damage and has a chance to stun the opponent. -'Mid-Rank Kitsune Skills' *'Fox Moon Fan:' A fan skill embued with earth. *'Mega Fire:' A stronger version of fire. *'Mega Blizzard:' A stronger version of blizzard. *'Mega Thunder:' A stronger version of thunder. *'Four Moon:' A physical tail attack that strikes four times. *'Kitsune's Fox Fire:' A ninjutsu skill that strikes all foes with fire. *'Quake:' A strong magical skill that summons Earth. *'Kitsune Storm Talisman:' A talisman that deals earth damage and has a chance to confuse the opponents. -'Beastial Kitsune Skills' *'Scratch:' A basic claw attack. *'Bite:' The user bites the opponent. *'Double Bite:' The user bites twice. *'Four Moon:' A physical tail attack that strikes four times. *'Lunar Insanity:' The user no longer uses mana, at the cost of going berserk. *'Beast Hammer:' A strong physical attack that hits thrice. *'Moon Roar Talisman:' A strong talisman that deals earth damage to one enemy. *'Rampage:' The user rampages around, dealing damage to random enemies. -'Kitsune Geisha Skills' *'Fan Dance:' A basic fan skill that hurls wind at the enemy. *'Kitsune Udon:' The user cooks some kitsune udon, doubling SP charge. *'Song of Skill:' A song that allows ally allies to use all of their learned skills. *'Fan Storm:' A strong fan skill that blasts wind at the enemy. *'Flame Dance:' A dance that deals fire damage to all enemies. *'Anti-Death Song:' A song that makes all allies immune to death and soul manipulation. *'Electro Fan:' A fan skill embued with electricity. *'Curse Dance:' A dance skill that poisons, blind and silences the magical skills of all enemies. *'Kitsune Dance:' A dance that lowers the mana cost of all skills. *'Flower Song:' A song skill that deals earth damage. -'High-Rank Kitsune' *'Blaze:' A strong fire magical skill. *'Frost:' A strong ice magical skill. *'Spark:' A strong electricity magical skill. *'Breath of the Earth:' The user is embued with Gnome's energy, significantly boosting their strength and defense. *'Eight Moon:' A physical tail attack that strikes eight times. *'Kitsune's Roaring Flame Wheel:' A strong ninjutsu skill that deals fire damage to all enemies. *'Zeta Quake:' A stronger version of Quake. *'Misty Moon Talisman:' A talisman that deals earth, water, and wind damage, on top of having a chance to petrify the opponent and make them weak to earth damage. -'Feral Kitsune Skills' *'Roar:' The user lets out a mighty roar, which intimidates and stun all opponents nearby. *'Roaring Lotus Fang:' A fang skill that attacks the enemy thrice. *'Seven Moon:' A physical tail attack that strikes seven times. *'Griffith Scratch:' A physical strike embued with fire. *'Majestic Moon Talisman:' A talisman that deals earth damage to all enemies and makes them weak to earth damage. -'Kitsune Courtesan Skills' *'Inarizushi:' The user cooks some inarizushi, reducing mana cost for all allies. *'Almighty Song:' A song that allows all allies to use all of their skills. *'Crimson Hellfire Dance:' A dance that burns all enemies. *'Death Dance:' A dance that casts instant death on all enemies. *'Hero's Song:' A song that boosts all of the stats of all allies. *'Curse Fan:' A fan skill that has a chance to petrify or instantly kill an opponent. *'Moon Feast Dance:' A dance that reduces mana cost for all allies. -'Others' *'Nine Moon:' A physical tail attack that strikes nine times. *'Wind/Water/Fire Cancel:' A technique that dispels certain buffs from the enemy. *'Tamamo Rolling:' Tamamo rolls herself into a ball and charges at the enemy. *'Moonlight Healing:' A skill that heals the user completely, but needs to absorb moonlight first. *'Moonlight Cannon:' An extremely powerful laser that requires moonlight to be absorbed in order to fire. *'Word of Dispel:' A skill that allows base Tamamo to temporarily become Tamamo no Mae again. Key: Base | Tamamo no Mae Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Foxes Category:Monster Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mind Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Musicians Category:Tier 2 Category:Foxgirls